Song and Speed
by LightCrescent
Summary: She's a singer. He's a young F1 racer. The two met on a reality show and starts to act lie a married couple. Summary inside with the meaning of the title.


**Hi there! This is my first AliceXShun fanfic. So, this is the first chapter and I hope you all like it!**

**Summary: She's a singer, He's the F1 racer. They were involved in this reality show and starts to act like a married, happy couple.**

**Song and Speed: I named this fanfic with this title because Alice is a singer, so, Song. Since Shun is a F1 racer, and racing needs speed! So ta-dah! Song and Speed.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Joe's Apartment**

'Joe.' That voice makes the young managers body shiver.

That tone was filled with anger and seriousness. Joe gulped before he could turn his head to the orange haired girl, Alice.

She was holding a paper in front of him. 'What is this?' she asked.

Joe chuckles nervously. 'Oh,' he slowly replied, 'you found it.'

Alice slowly walk to him, still had her eyes on his. 'Don't make me ask again Joe Brown.'

'Now Alice,' he answered, 'don't get mad. It's just the CEO...'

'Why didn't you tell me sooner?' she quickly ask.

Joe grabs her shoulder and slowly pats on them, 'I was thinking that this will help to boost your popularity, that's all.'

'By living in the same house with a guy!' she shouted, finally she released anger. 'I never agreed on any of it!'

He lets go off her and put on a surrender gesture. 'I know, I'm sorry. The CEO said we shouldn't inform you this because he knew you wouldn't agree.'

She sighed, she don't know what to say or think right now.

'Come on, it's for your popularity after all and that's all matters right now,' he explained.

'I'm still 17, Joe,' she stated the obvious fact.

Joe sighed, 'That is what entertainment industry does Alice. Live with it.'

Alice thought of it for a while.

They were talking about a reality show. This show is about an artist whether he/she is an actor/actress or even a singer are paired up together with other person who never work for any entertainment industry. Like, a famous bussinessman, a baseball player, a basketball player etc. etc. When each party agreed to join, this pair will have to live under the same roof for a year and live like a married couple.

There were five couples before and only two pairs could able became a real life couple and get married.

It was fun to watch from TV but what happens if it really happenening to you? It's difficult decision for Alice, if she don't do it, she'll get fired. Joe did argue with the CEO, he really did but he was being ignored.

'So, who is he?' she asked, feeling like giving up.

Joe smiled and took her hand to the living room and they sat on the couch. He turn on the TV, 'I recorded it a week ago.'

Alice eyes are on the plasma screen, when the starts to play the recording and her eyes widened. What did she? Ladies and gentlemen, she is now seeing F1 race.

She looked back at her manager. 'He's a F1 racer?' she asked in disbelief.

'Yeah, isn't that cool?' Joe was overjoyed.

Alice rolled her eyes. 'So which one is he?' Alice asked impatiently.

Joe smirked, 'Too excited to see your _hubby_?' She pinched his arm. 'Ouch! Alright.' He waited for the right moment to pause the recording play. 'That guy.'

He pointed to a fine good looking young man around the same age as Alice with short, dark black hair with striking amber eyes. She was captivated by his good looks for a while before she's coming back to the reality.

'His name is Shun Kazami. He's a rookie and the youngest F1 racer in Wardington's city. But hey, he won second place!' Joe explained.

The orange haired girl sighed, 'There are many other suitable candidates than me.' She muttered to herself.

Joe pat her back. 'Hey, don't be sad, it'll ruin your pretty face,' he tried to make her smile and he did.

* * *

**Chan's Office.**

Shun saw the contract in his manager's office. He read through before facing his manager, Chan Lee.

'They've crossed the line,' he said, almost calmly.

Chan shrug, 'They just want to raise your popularity. Don't worry about it. Besides-'

'Don't they realise that I'm still in high school?' he added.

The manager nods, 'Of course they know. Just bear with it for a year. Okay?'

He threw the paper back on the table and muttered something while making his way to the door.

'Wait!' she ran up to him and later hand him a magazine.

Shun stared at the magazine and noticed a page has been marked. 'What's this?'

'A magazine, of course.' She smiled, acting clueless.

'I know but what's with it?' he demanded an answer quickly.

Chan rolled her eyes, she snatch the magazine from him then flip through to the page she had mark. 'This,' she pointed to a girl. 'She. Will be your _wife_.'

His eyes are now fixed on a girl with long wavy orange hair with beautiful chocolate-brown eyes and also she has beautiful fair skin.

'Her name is Alice Gehabich,' the manager explained. 'A singer and did a little bit of acting.' She smiles to him as she realise that Shun was staring at the picture for a long time.

Shun pushed the magazine back to the manager and muttered, 'Whatever.'

Chan sighed, 'Again he ignored me.'

* * *

**So, how was it? Well it almost like 'We Got Married' but with my own version. Should I continue or what?**

**My first ever ShunXAlice couple fanfic.**

**R&R. No flames please!**


End file.
